


Filthy

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst that turns into humor real fast, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Rory's gender is not specified, Speaker's gender is not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Someone pushed Speaker, and Sebastian and Rory have very different reactions.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Sebastian Wynric & Aurora "Rory" Kane, Sebastian Wynric & Roderick "Rory" Kane, Speaker & Aurora "Rory" Kane, Speaker & Roderick "Rory" Kane, Speaker & Sebastian Wynric
Kudos: 1





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> The request was for Rory or Sebastian, and I said, why not both?

You can hear someone calling your name as you hiss through your teeth, trying to sit up and feeling your shirt slide over your back in what _would_ be a warm, soft brush of fabric but instead is cold and wet and sticky. “Speaker,” says someone else as a hand lands on your shoulder. It takes a moment to realize the voice and the hand don’t match. The hand is Rory’s, but the voice is Sebastian, and both are crouching next to you.

“Who was that? Did they hurt you?” Rory asks quickly, warm eyes narrowed in concern as they flick up and down your body so quickly, you wonder if they can actually _see_ anything.

You shake your head and say, “No clue who it was. And I’m not hurt, just–” you lift a hand from your side covered in alley-sludge mud and wave it, wincing as a couple of drops fly too far from your fingertips and into Rory’s shirt “– _filthy.”_ Sebastian leans back, frowning, but there’s relief on his face, too as you sigh dramatically.

The noise Rory makes is indignant in a way that you’ve come to realize doesn’t mean much, but ignoring it comes back to bite you a second later when Rory’s hand takes yours and slaps them both down on Sebastian’s knee. You can easily see the struggle in Sebastian’s face as he decides whether it would be _worth it or not_ to get his own hand dirty for the sake of revenge when Rory proclaims that, “Well, now we all match!”


End file.
